


Take an Extra Step, GOH the Extra Mile (Story DISCONTINUED ON THIS WEBSITE. PLEASE READ ON WATTPAD)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Aura (Pokemon), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon School, Shima Meguri | Island Challenge (Pokemon), Time Travel, but again it's also not that, but it's also not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: Ash failed to save the world alongside Goh and even lost his existence in the process... OR SO HE THOUGHT! Thanks to knowledge from a girl who calls herself Yuki Kazeko, he can prepare for the final encounter with the Evil Professor Ceries in the future.You would think this would be an easy task for one who came from the world that CREATED Pokemon and loves them with all her heart, right? Sorry to say, but a change in reality isn't as easy as 1, 2, 3.Yuki is afraid of what Pokémon are capable of. From being able to cause fires just by breathing or cause someone to become poisoned just by being touched... that isn't something she's used to.With one of the most important pieces to saving the world not being anywhere close to emotionally functioning in the amazing world of Pokemon, it's up to Ash and friends at the Pokemon School in Alola to help Yuki overcome this important problem.Good thing Ash has already proven himself to the Island Deities and can still use Z-Moves. He may no longer be Champion in name, but thanks to being cut off from the cannon timeline, he's gained something better: The Freedom to think for Himself.
Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964269
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 0: How New Beginnings Begin

The world of Pokemon, a place filled with many mysteries waiting to be uncovered. This world was not meant to know about the biggest mystery of them all: How it was created.

Yet within the span of a week and a half, Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet Town, found out these secrets due to world changing events. He and his new friend, Goh, were caught up in Galar's evil plans regarding 'The Darkest Day' - but unlike The Darkest Day we know of (where Exteratus is used for Infinite Power), Exteratus is used to create a change in history.

How did this all happen? After Ash had his rematch with Bea in Johto, the Professor Ceries everyone knows and loves was switched with a Professor Ceries from an Alternate Fanfiction Dimension. He knew the true way to use Eteratus and also knew he had to accomplish his goals within a set amount of time, or the timeline would fix itself.

You see, there may be many alternate fan timelines for Pokemon, but there is only one canon timeline. Any interference with the canon timeline is always pushed aside without anyone ever noticing. The thing is, only the effects in the canon timeline ever have true world-changing effects. Every Fanfic timeline does not have the power for any events created to stay active for a long enough time.

In order for the evil Professor Ceries to make his plans work, he had to make a copy of the main timeline. A copy would hold the same power, but would also not disappear. All he needed was Exteratus to eat enough Aura at once in order for the timeline to be extracted. **_He needed it to eat Ash._**

Goh, Ash's new friend and fellow research partner, learned of this man's plans, all thanks to a trap set by Ceries himself. His goal was to have Ash come to his location and be eaten by Eteratus. To do that, he left actual data on the PC that included the way to STOP his plans. He did, however, leave out the fact that Goh wouldn't be able to summon Zamazenta due to his changes when he came to the main timeline.

Goh realized this was a trap, but also realized he could turn this trap into his own trap. He found extensive data on himself that seems to look like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo at first glance, but it was all cryptically coded into something Goh wasn't meant to find out.

Goh learned about how much Aura Exteratus needed for the world to not just split, but go back in time. He had just the right amount to cause this phenomenon. Although doing this plan came at a price: he would be giving up his existence. It would of been as if he was never born.

Goh wasn't a confident person when it came to battling, but he had enough confidents in his plan... and his friend. He chose not to tell anyone, but Professor Kukui. The reason: it would effect the birth of Lei. The Alolan Professor understood Goh's viewpoint after an extensive explanation and agreed to stay quiet, alongside supporting Ash when the time came.

Ash and Goh, alongside many of Ash's old companions, confronted the evil Professor Ceries and Chairman Rose. Ceries thought the boys fell into his trap when they tried to summon the Dogs of Galar, Zacian and Zamazenta. (Failing in the process, of course.)

Ash Ketchum was about to be eaten and the world was about to be split with only the two mad man remembering the events, but that's when Goh shined for his final time. He made Ash's Riolu Evolve into a Lucario with an item called 'The Forced Evolution Pill' - a pill that forces any Pokemon to evolve a stage. Riolu, the now Lucario, went over to Ceries and Rose and destroyed a machine they had, which was creating an Aura Shield for them. That shield would of protected their memories from any world altering effects.

That's when Goh was eaten and thanks to the amount of Aura his body could contain, the timeline was not only split, but also brought back to Ash's first night in Kukui's home.

**~.~.~**

When all was thought to be lost, a shining light of hope appeared within Ash's dream. He met a girl named Kirsten Kazeko, 24 year old from the realm that created the universe of Pokemon. She explained to Ash how Goh can still be saved and how they still have time before the madman can act again.

This girl was going to come into the world of Pokemon under the name Yuki Kazeko and become the wielder of Galar's Shield, alongside give Ash any information he would need regarding the world he lives in.

**~.~.~**

...All of that sounds fine and dandy on paper, but have you ever considered what would happen if someone from our world was _actually_ brought to the world of Pokemon, _knowing what the creatures were capable of?_ Like how a little bunny from Kalos can create an Earthquake at will or how a mouse from Kanto can cause lightning to appear?

Well, we find our well known hero, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, just outside the Ruin of Conflict. He came here after sensing Greninja's sudden presence. The first thing that is heard is a _**blood curdling scream,**_ causing the 10 year old to act. Believing there is danger, his longtime partner Pikachu charges up some electricity, ready to attack if needed.

...What he _wasn't_ expecting to see was the girl he met in is dream, screaming for dear life, and even having a _massive_ aura shield up.

_**...all for a Caterpie. ** _


	2. Important Notice About the Next 3 Chapters

Simple warning: The next 3 chapters were rushed, due to me wanting to at least write side stories while I felt sick. (I've been sick for 3 weeks...)

They contain all the needed information, but may or may not be edited in the future. :)?


	3. Chapter 1: The End of Kirsten Kazeko's Life on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that the next 3 chapters are not perfect and will more likely be edited somewhat after I feel better or see a doctor. Thank you for being understanding!

I remember it clearly, despite the insanity that went along with the events. It all began at Midnight on Monday, October 5th, 2020. The next Pokemon Journey's episode was meant to have a 12 day gap, but that's when I saw it: 'Pokemon Journeys SPECIAL: An Alternate World' subbed. I heard of no such news of an episode airing and thought it was fake, despite being from the official fansub source. I ended up checking it out, which happened to be a 3 hour long special.

I saw an alternate ending to the episode from a week before, where Ash being on his phone while Goh fished up a Pokemon had MEANING. How Professor Ceries seemed to of 'changed' out of nowhere. How Goh learned about The Darkest Day and his actions to try and stop it. His plan working, much do Ash's dismay. ...How Ash's face had tears fall at the end of the special.

Everything seemed so real. Heck, I thought it was real. I'm usually one to be up during the night, so the likelihood of me making up events due to tiredness is VERY SLIM.

It wasn't until the next day, when I posted my thoughts on my Twitter account (with images and everything) ...that people were questioning if I was telling the truth.

You see, I'm a young lady who doesn't like the idea of 'lying' or 'not telling the truth.' I mean, lying just drops you deeper into hole. It's more work keeping up lies then just being as honest as one can be. The people who follow me know this, and that's why everyone had split opinions on my sudden claim. After enough replies, I told everyone I would double check my sources.

This is when things got... weird. After a few days of searching, I came up with NOTHING. Deciding to retract my claim, I went back on to Twitter to tell everyone how sorry I was. The thing is, my tweet was gone and it was as if no one ever saw the tweet. It freaking blew up for pete sake!

Every time I brought it up, its as if the universe didn't want anyone else knowing. Thinking I was going crazy, I decided to take a break from the internet. (Of course, I would watch the Pokemon Anime, but that's about it.)

The day after I made this choice, it was the actual day for the newest episode. Like always, i enjoyed it. I had some laughs when Goh 'took Ash out of the Play Area.' (The face Ash had cracked me up!) I also worried Raboot was gonna evolve. (Thank god it didn't. IT'S TOO CUTE!) I saw the preview for the next week and got off my computer.

During the next week, it seemed as if COVID-19 cases were skyrocketing around the world. Unnaturally, even. People have been outside, sure... but suddenly half the world was infected. It scared me, to be completely honest.

Then next Friday came, and it was a 2-Part episode. (Something about Team Rocket Dubbing Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip being stuck in the dirt. Not very interesting, but whatever.)

...That's when everything changed. The credits played like normal and the preview for the next episode was about to show. I was super excited, because the Darkest Day Arc was beginning! Right as Ash and Goh threw the Pokeballs, my world suddenly turned black and white, alongside froze. The only thing moving was me and the two Pokemon Plushies I was holding (Scorbunny and Froakie.)

I could then see the world... rewind itself. I was still in the same spot, but I could see all my past actions (and all the other actions within the room) at a mind-boggling speed. It hurt my head, to be completely honest. It didn't take long for me to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember was seeing myself in my bedroom crying on that one important day in 2019...


	4. Chapter 2: The Actual End of Kirsten Kazeko

I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally opened my eyes, a familiar being was in front of me. As a giant Pokemon fan who loves all Pokemon, how could I NOT know the Pokemon who is consitered the one who Created the Pokemon Universe (...or at least Game Freak says.)

I was happy, but that feeling was short lived when I realized... just how massive it was compared to me.

_'Greetings, ch-'_ Was the only thing Arceus could get out, before I began screaming in fear. (Backing away slowly in the process.)

That's when 3 other beings, may fans call 'The Creation Trio' appeared in their full sizes as well, making sure Arceus wasn't in danger. (My screams became much louder and I began hyperventilating.)

_'My lord, your scaring the child.'_ Another being appeared right in front of me, but extremely small. It was a Mesprit, the one who watches over Emotions. _'Please try and remember what SHE told you.'_

I didn't understand what Mesprit meant by that, but it seemed as if the simple translation was 'shrink and she won't be as scared.' _**As if that was going to help at this point, already hyperventilating and whatnot...**_

That's when I felt a paw on my back, radiating some sort of energy. It felt really good and calming. It seemed what ever was behind me noticed and stopped, poking its head from behind me.

_'There you go. You feeling better, miss?'_

"Uh.. yeah, I am. Thank you Riolu." I could see the smile on it's face. Reminded me a lot about Ash's smile from the anime...

It then decided to plop itself on my lap, which I didn't mind.

Now that I was calm, I took a quick look around from the spot I was sitting in. It seemed to be a massive room, having a god-like touch to it. It's hard to describe, but I could tell: This was The Hall of Origins.

Looking back at Arceus and his creation trio, now shrunken down to a managible size, I looked down. "Sorry for freaking out..."

_'Do not worry, child of the Creation Realm.'_

"Creation... what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

This was when I learned about the truth of the universe and how my world actually creates more worlds. To everyone's surprise, this news didn't shock me too much. I always had a bit of a creative mindset, after all. (I also learn the truth about COVID-19, which THAT shocks me.)

It was then explained to me why I was told all of this information that I should of never known: That 3 hour special I saw was real, but the only reason why I noticed it was due to how the role of summoning Zamazenta was somehow transferred over to me. The main timeline, or canon timeline always corrects itself before anyone can notice... unless your somehow directly influenced by the incorrections, that is.

_'...and that is why I have a request for you, young Kirsten Kazeko.'_ Arceus, after an extremely long explanation, finally was about to get to its conclusion. _'Please help Ash with stopping this unknown man from a timeline that was not meant to mingle with ours.'_

"I don't mind helping!" My answer was quick, without hesitation. Then I looked down, refusing to make eye contact. "From everything you've said, it sounds like there is no other alternative for me to save the people I care about, right? Even if that means... I'll never see them again. Am I correct on that."

The Alpha Pokemon nods, showing a little bit of sadness for me in its expression.

After that, a few other major and minor things are explained to me. I was glad to find out I would be able to understand all Pokemon and the people of this world without problems. (Same vise versa.)

_'I will create a Pokemon to be your companion, as no Pokemon currently within our world matches your... long-term needs.'_ Arceus tells me. _'In the meantime, this Pokemon will aid you.'_

From behind the Alpha Pokemon, a Pokemon I have grown to love appeared. (Seems it's been hiding there the whole time, which I'm not surprised.)

"Is that Ash's Greninja?!" I asked, eyes beaming. Then I ran up to it for a hug. "YOU'RE MY _FAVORITE_ POKEMON, YA KNOW?"

While I was still hugging the Ninja Frog, it looked up to Arceus. _'You weren't kidding when I was ranked their favorite Pokemon, were you?'_

After a few minutes of fangirling, Arceus opened a portal, which showed Ash on a beach in the dream landscape. I could see him with his dull eyes... he cried a lot, didn't he? It was hard to look at, as the sight put aching feelings inside my own heart.

It seems Arceus was about to tell me something else, but I was already half way though the portal. I couldn't just stand by, seeing someone that depressed! Lucky for me, Riolu was hanging onto my arm. If he wasn't there, I would of more likely had a moment of instant fear like earlier...

**~.~.~**

I had my chat with Ash and he finally left. I also told Ash's Gengar to stay at the lab, at least until Ceries bought it. The Ghost/Poison-types presence was what helped him choose the location, after all. Ash's Dragonite needed to evolve back into a Dragonite, so I told it to just work on evolving and then head to Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. For Galarian Farfetch'd, I asked it to keep an eye on Galar, as that's where the future events will take place.

With it just being me, Riolu, and Greinja again, Mesprit decided to show up to tell me what was let unsaid by Arceus (because of my actions.)

_'Arceus wanted to make sure you knew something: I'm sure you understand this, but despite this world being created by your own, it still runs on it own laws. Things that might make sense in your world regarding Pokemon may or may not apply here. This may be a copy of the cannon world, but it's not perfect.'_

I nod, expressing I understood. Then, without warning, I was taken out of the dream world... and fell face-first in the Ruins of Conflict. Riolu fainted from the sudden impact, while Greninja landed on it's feet.

"Ouch..." I said, picking myself up from the face-plant position I was in. "I wonder if that's gonna leave a mark..."

I took a look at my surroundings. I was inside the Ruins of Conflict, Tapu Koko also nowhere to be seen.

"I don't see Tapu Koko..." I commented out loud.

_'Maybe the Island Guardian of Melemele knew you would freak out, just like you did the Alpha Pokemon.'_ Greninja replied, now sitting on the higher platform within.

_'I can imagine.'_ I giggled, until I looked to my left... and saw it...

 _A **Caterpie.**_ Those things evolve into _**Butterfree,**_ which _**can poison, paralyze, or even put me to sleep!**_ At that moment, I screamed for dear life, somehow putting up an Aura Shield in the process. Within seconds of using my aura, I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 3: Together, Goals are Made

Back at the Professor's house on the beach, Ash came running inside with Greninja carrying Yuki on her back, still unconscious. Riolu was running behind, woken up by the scream, but didn't have any energy to calm the girl down (let alone a fast enough reaction time before her shield was up.)

"What happened?" Professor Bernet asked, in the middle of making a couple of sandwiches for everyone. "Also, is that your Riolu?"

"I don't know what happened..." Ash responded as Greninja placed the girl on the couch. "Maybe you can explain why she screamed over a Caterpie, Greninja?"

_'Maybe it's best that Riolu does. I mean, it's thanks to him that she even stayed calm in the face of your Charizard and all your other Pokemon...'_ Greninja looked over at the little unevolved Aura Pokemon.

Now all eyes, people and Pokemon alike, were on Riolu. It realized that this kind of question may come up often from now on. _'Ugh, this is gonna be a pain...'_

**~.~.~**

The short version was explained, basically saying Pokemon don't exist in her world. Creatures that control the elements don't, either. How she's only afraid because of that and how Riolu was using it's aura non-stop to keep her calm up until now... and how when they were suddenly taken out of the dream, Riolu was already low on energy and fainted from the sudden impact.

At this point, Yuki was beginning to wake up. Riolu noticing, quickly went to sit near her, ready to admit some aura if needed.

"...I'm sorry about not saying anything before, Ash." The girl with blue hair and light red eyes said. Her expression was sad. "I was planning on telling you when I got here, because I wanted to make sure you woke up feeling better."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Thanks for being considerate." Ash smiled. "But may I ask... why were you afraid of a Caterpie? They can't do mu-."

"Butterfrees can know Sleep and Poison Powder, alongside Stun Spore..." She put her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Even if we have similar things in our world, they aren't something everyone can access... alongside two of then would just flat out be deadly."

"That makes sense." Professor Kukui now spoke up. "That's a lot of Rage Powder to deal with..."

That got a small giggle from Yuki, which made everyone smile a bit. Then Yuki's own tummy growled. Professor Bernet handed her a plate of different sandwiches. Yuki saw one that looked like a PB&J.

**~.~.~**

After everyone ate and had a cup of something to drink in front of them, Yuki clapped her hands together once, gaining the attention of all. "Can we talk about what we're going to do from here on out?"

No one nods, instead, Pikachu puts its paw out to stop Yuki. _'I hope you don't mind, but... we already made plans. At least for a months worth.'_

The girl tilts her head. "A... month?"

"That, and I'm sure within a half an hour, we're gonna see a few of my friend run in here asking us questions..." Ash added.

Yuki was quiet for a moment, thinking of what that mean. It finally hit her. "You let your classmates remember?"

Everyone nods this time.

"There isn't a problem with that, is there...?" Ash seemed worried.

"No! Actually, that's perfect! I was going to ask if we could do that." She smiled. Then she began to have her index finger touch, seeming embarrassed. "I was also going to ask if I could attend school for a little while... since I wanna make sure I understand Pokemon a bit better and all..."

_'Seems like the both of you had the same idea in the end.'_ Greninja comments after some time of being quiet, actually in Ash-Greninja form. _'By the way, yes, I did just read your thoughts Ash.'_

As the ninja frog shows a playful grin, Ash shows his signature smile. "I can just tell we're going to get along, Yuki Kirsten Kazeko!" He puts his arm out, seeming ready for a high five.

Yuki seems to almost mimic that smile as she gives him the high five. "Same here, Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

Riolu, suddenly seeming a bit tired, began closing its eyes. One of Professor Kukui's Pokeballs opened, sensing these actions. It was his Lucario. _'Riolu has been admitting aura to this girl the whole time. I'm surprised he lasted this long...'_

Yuki, who didn't even notice, saw the half asleep Riolu. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

_'Don't worry about it.'_ He smiled, then fell asleep.

"Hey Lucario, do you think you can stay by Yuki's side for now?" Kukui asked his Pokemon.

The fully evolved Aura Pokemon nodded. _'I'll even take over Riolu's job.'_ It then looked over to Greninja, holding out it's paw for a handshake. _'I'll just leave any fighting to you.'_

Greninja shakes the Lucario's paw. _'I look forward to working with ya.'_

As the two finished their shake... almost as if on cue, a bunch of kids come running though the door, all trying to ask a bunch off questions at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where I take a break, because I'm ill.
> 
> I will actually upload the side stories to this website as well. They may seem like they are part of the story, but most of them are either scrapped ideas, might happen, but nowhere near the same, or just some fun breaking the 4th wall. :)


	6. Chapter 4: An Eventful First Day of Pokemon Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are ALWAYS updated first on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GreninjaGirlYuki

A couple days have passed since Yuki has officially arrived within the Pokemon World. Not only does Ash's Alola class now remember, but it seems as if Gladeon and Hau counted among them, as they both came though the door that day. For now, no one else extra remembers, but that fact will change someday.

A surprise package came for Ash from Pallet Town a day ago, containing his outfit he was wearing before the reset. It seemed as if his mother heard he was upset and wanted to do something for him. _Although she doesn't know about the reset, it seems as if she had the idea for that outfit for awhile..._

Aside from that, for these past couple of days, Yuki has been forcing herself to get used to Pokemon. She only seems to not fear Ash's Greninja and Riolu, Professor Kukui's Lucario, and now Ash's Rowlet. (Rowlet is such an easy-going Pokemon.) She tried Ash's Rockruff, but as of right now, she still seems to tense up without the help of Lucario.

Other then that, it was soon found out that their writing language was Japanese, which was extremely troubling for the girl. She was an American who tried to learn Japanese, but failed extremely badly. She was glad Pokemon could read whatever she needed to read to her. Well, until she learned to read it herself.

* * *

After a couple days of school and a weekend, it was finally time for Yuki to attend. Needless to say, she was actually excited.

It was Monday morning when this day finally arrived. Ash was surprisingly up on time, excited himself to have his new friend join his daily activities on Alola. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, then poured bowls of Pokemon food for all of his Pokemon and Kukui's.

He was about to yell that the food was ready, but then remembered that someone was still sleeping a bit longer on the couch. Looking at his partner Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, the little Kanto electric mouse understood. Pikachu ran outside to where Rockruff and Litten were training, letting them know their food was ready.

Not too much later, Professor Kukui and Bernet came from downstairs, awake and ready for the day. Bernet woke Yuki up, who was exhausted from spending the past couple days studying the written language.

"Another 5 minutes..." Yuki quietly said, half asleep might I add.

Yuki was actually a very heavy sleeper. She was such a heavy sleeper that even a fire alarm, alongside a screaming crowd wouldn't wake her up. (She told the group a couple stories about how in the past, she had to learn to sleep though stuff like that.)

Professor Bernet just sighed. "I gotta go to work now. Someone make sure she's up in 5 minutes."

Greninja, who was eating his Pokemon food, nodded.

"Bye, Professor Bernet!" Ash said, cheerfully. (Her husband just waved, having food in his mouth.)

Four of those five minutes passed, Greninja was done eating. He looked over at his temporary trainer and had a smirk. Forming a small water shuriken, he launched it at the girl's face. Everyone was surprised when she quickly grabbed her pillow and blocked the incoming water.  
  
  


"I win the bet, Greninja." Yuki smiled as she said those words.

"Bet?" Professor Kukui and Ash were confused.

Yuki slowly got up from the couch, folding the blanket she was using. "To see if I would get up on time. I had a minute and Greninja noticed I was actually awake. Didn't you, Greninja?"

The ninja frog walked over to the girl and picked up a pillow. Right away, he threw it back at her in a playful way. _'You saw right through my actions. Should of known.'_

The two had a quick laugh, but then Yuki ran to the bathroom. "Ima take a quick shower. Can someone make me a piece of toast when the water is off? I'll eat it on the way to school!" She closed the door and everyone heard the water running.

Ash looked at Greninja with a smile, happy his Pokemon is getting along so well with Yuki. That's when the Water/Dark-type threw a pillow at Ash.

_'You two are more alike then ya realize.'_ Greninja smiled as he said those words.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash was confused. Both Pikachu and Greninja facepalmed at that.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, Yuki makes him less dense.'_ Pikachu added, making Greninja laugh.

Ash just tilts his head in confusion.

* * *

Yuki got out of the shower and out of the room in general. She was wearing a short sleeve, plain red top with white along the boarders. Her shorts were a dark gray, almost black even. Her shoes were the same dark gray as her shorts. She had white socks that went above her knees and her hat was that of the current hottest style in Galar, but a red version. She didn't have a backpack, but instead, her bag went around her shoulder.

The girl eyed the toast on the table and grabbed it, putting it in her mouth. Kukui already left, while Ash waited at the door for her.

"You ready, Yuki?" Ash asked with his signature smile. He gets a nod as an answer.

With Pikachu on the boy's shoulder, Rowlet in his bag, alongside Rockruff and Litten inside their Pokeballs, Ash opens the door.

Yuki, who had both Greninja and Lucario behind her, along with Riolu actually sitting on the girl's shoulder, had a widen smile. She was excited for her first day.

The two, along with the Pokemon, ran towards the school. Both of them excited for what today's adventure held.

* * *

Despite everyone now knowing each other, Yuki still wanted to introduce herself in the way new students would. She was surprised to see both Hau and Gladeon in the classroom, as they weren't students before.

They began with simple lessons (like type match-ups) alongside a new lesson: Aura. Riolu and Lucario ended up showing off their aura, alongside Yuki, who saw Togidemaru suddenly become hyper and when coming near her, she used her Aura Shield. Of course, still not used to the whole Aura Concept, fainted right away. After about twenty minutes, the girl woke up. She kept saying sorry, feeling bad about interrupting the class.

It was during lunch when something somewhat shocking happened.

Everyone pulled out their lunches and began casual conversation when Pikachu's ear twitched. The electric mouse turn it's head towards the forest, everyone else doing the same. Tapu Koko was there, pointing at Ash's hat and Yuki.

"I think I get it." Yuki spoke up. "Tapu Koko always grabbed Ash's hat when he wanted his attention, but he's pointing at me."

"Which must mean Tapu Koko wants Yuki for some reason." Gladeon finished her thought.  
"Is that what you want, Tapu Koko?" Lillie asked the island deity.

Lucario began admitting it's Aura to Yuki. _'If that's what you want, you can come over Tapu Koko.'_

_'I have a gift for the girl.'_ Tapu Koko said, as it flew over. It handed Ash something (just in case handing it directly too the girl would trigger fear.) No one was shock, but Yuki was.

"Is that a Z-Ring for me, Koko?" She asked, not realizing she called the island guardian a nickname.

**"Yuki, you can't be giving deities nicknames!"** Kaiwe shouted.

"It's considered disrespectful." Lana added.

It took a few moments for Yuki to realize what she said. "Oh my god, I'm soooooooooo sorry, Tapu Koko! While I was still in my world, I had nicknames for almost every Pokemon. Yours was Koko... I'm so sorry for being disrespectful!"

_'It's alright. I actually like it.'_ Tapu Koko told the girl. _'You can call me that if you wish. I'm sure the others would be happy to have a break from being treated with full respect.'_

"Can I call you Koko, as well?" Hau asked. He was greeted with a minor electric attack as an answer.

_'Only Yuki.'_

Yuki tilted her head. "I thought only Ash and I understood Pokemon..."

"Apparently everyone who remembers the past can understand Pokemon now." Mallow responded to this.

_'My trainer speaks the truth.'_ Mallow's grass-type, Bonsweet, said. All the other Pokemon nodded to this.

Ash happened to notice something about Yuki's ring that was different from everyone else's: It didn't have a spot for a Z-Crystal. Tapu Koko noticed the boys reaction and began explaining immediately.

_'Yuki, for some reason, will be unable to use Z-Crystals. In fact, she can't use normal Z-Moves.'_ The Electric/Fairy-type pointed at the 'Z' within the middle. _'From the way Arceus explained it to me, Yuki is able to use an exclusive Z-Move of her own. What that move is... is unknown to me. What I do know is that she cannot use her Z-Move until she completes both her Personal Trial and Grand Trial, which will consist of both Kahuna's of this island and Bulu's.'  
_

The Island Deity then eyed Yuki. _'If you want more information, go to that boy's grandfather.'_ He points at Hau, then flies off.

Everyone is silent, realizing that it seems Yuki has to take a trial of her own. That's when Ash and the girl look at each other, more excited then ever for what awaits them in the future.


	7. Chapter 5: The Personal Trial Information Revealed

School had ended with all the kids leaving the building. Everyone, including Kukui's class, began going towards their own homes... everyone but Ash and Yuki.

The two walked with Hau to Iki town, where the Kahuna of this island lived. They all wanted to know what this 'Personal Trial' of Yuki's was.

"I wonder what Tapu Koko meant by 'Personal Trial.'" Hau questioned. "I mean, if it was just a trial before the battle, I don't think it would of been worded like that."

Both Ash and Yuki nod twice at that, agreeing.

_'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she can't use Z-Crystals.'_ Pikachu, who was on his normal spot, added.

"Maybe..." Yuki was deep in thought about what the trial could be, until she saw their destination. Without warning, she dashed ahead of the boys, who quickly followed behind.

* * *

Outside Kahuna Hala's house, Hau opens up the door. "Grandpa, I'm home! I brought along Ash and Yuki!"

Kahuna Hala steps in the main room from another, seeing the 3 enter the house, alongside Yuki wearing her special Z-Ring. "I take it you're here to learn about Yuki's trial?"

The girl nods, egger to know what she needs to do in order to activate her special Z-Move.

* * *

Everyone sat around a table in the main area. The Kahuna was on a single chair on one side of the table, while the 3 classmates were on a couch located on the other side. Each of them had a cup in front of them filled with soda, or in Yuki's case, Moomoo Milk.

"Before I explain the details, I thought you should know that this trial was not my idea, but according to Tapu Koko, the Sinnoh Lake trio." Hala began, putting on a serious face. "I heard that you met Mesprit before arriving in this world. Am I correct, Yuki?"

"Yes, sir." The blue hair, light red eye girl relied. "I met her in the Hall of Origins, alongside Ash's Greninja and Riolu."

Riolu, who was sitting on the girls lap, nods. So does Greninja, who was leaning on a wall behind the girl.

"I'm sure you understand one of the main reasons why giving you the normal trial has no point." The Kahuna questions.

The girl takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "To chase off the Ratatta line, you need the ones who consider them their pray. That would be the Yungoos line." Yuki then smiled.

"I see you know the answer." Hala smiled. "Although that is one of the main reasons, it is not the biggest. Your special Z-Move relies heavily on your special Aura, emotional state, and will power, believe it or not. It does not rely on the power of Alola in any way, unlike the normal Z-Moves."

Yuki nods, expressing she understands.

"The fear you hold regarding Pokemon messes with your emotional state, clearly expressing you lack at least one of the requirements. You would be surprised you actually lack all 3 in one way or another."

The girl's eyes widen, surprised by this.

"So is her Aura unstable, because of her emotions?" Ash asks, having a better understanding of Aura thanks to his experience in Rota.

The man nods. "Not only that, but one's willpower lessens when they are upset. Their minds become foggy, unable to clearly see everything around them."

Kahuna Hala points at the girl's right arm, which contains the Z-Ring. "The trial you have been given is to learn to function in this world, with or without that fear. You will know if you succeed when the Z in the middle begins to glow. Once it does, you may take the Grand Trial. Do note that when you take the Grand Trial, your Z-Ring must not stop glowing at any given moment. Doing that won't just mean you failed the Grand Trial, but you have yet to finish the Personal Trial."

"So, in short, I need to find a way to not rely on Lucario to help keep my emotions stable at any given moment..." Yuki's fists clenched harder. "I won't be able to save this world or my own otherwise..."

The Kahuna of Melemele Island got up from his seat and began walking towards another room. Before he walked though the doors, he told the girl one last bit of info. "You have no time limit from me, but I'm sure you understand the world has it's own time limit set for you."


	8. Chapter 6: Find Me within the Memories (A Thanksgiving Special - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like all the others, is complete canon to the story. It may be called a special, and there's a completely good reason for it as well. You'll just have to wait until the final part for the full reason to be revealed... although I do explain just a tad at the end.
> 
> Also, this bit is entirely from Ash's POV. Just a heads up.

A couple weeks have passed since Yuki and I have learned about her personal trial. We were unsure about what was needed in order to accomplish the task, so until we think of a decent idea, Yuki has decided to work on controlling her aura.

Aura is connected to emotions, which Yuki seems to... kinda be on a emotional roller-coaster. Her fears of what Pokemon are capable of seem abnormal to everyone around her, even rivaling Lillie's past fears. Instead of freezing up from fear, Yuki seems to automatically put up an Aura Shield that drains her energy within seconds. Not much has changed regarding that...

Well, unless you count the fact that for the past couple days, Yuki seems to be... not completely in the moment. What do I mean by that? Well, first off, her Aura is kind of delayed... along with her reaction time. It's hard to put into words... it's like... Misty's Psyduck, but worse. She doesn't notice a Pokemon is around her unless at least 10 minutes have passed. If that happens, that's when her Aura goes out of control. Sometimes, because a Pokemon isn't near her long enough, everything's fine... almost like she never noticed the Pokemon in the first place (which, by the way, was confirmed to be the case each time.)

UGH, I don't know how to explain things! I now understand why people have said my explanations don't make any sense... somewhat... maybe?

Either way, Yuki has seemed very sad to the point where she's skipped Pokemon school for the past few days. What's eating away at her...? She won't tell me, just saying that I wouldn't understand. Well, I won't understand if she doesn't tell me anything! I've been told to leave the topic alone by Professor Bernet and Kukui... I guess maybe it's just sensitive?

I wouldn't learn until Wednesday night, the 6th day of Yuki's continued sadness, why she was like that. Sometime before morning, my new friend from the world that created this one vanished without a trace. (Seriously, Yuki even left Greninja and Lucario behind!)

...Maybe I should backtrack to the day I first noticed her dilemma. It was the 3rd Thursday of November, sometime during dinner. We were talking about how much time we had until the final battle, which to Yuki's surprise, would take place in under three years.

* * *

** *Flashback, the conversation* **

"Less then three years?" Yuki questioned, one eye brow up in confusion. "Not four?"

I nodded, eating some noodles. "Yeah, and it was also sometime in mid July when I faced Bea. Not one hundred percent sure when, though."

_'It was just at the end of July 2022 when the Exteratus battle happened, as well.'_ Pikachu added.

Yuki's eyes widened with disbelief. "2022? You're telling me your world was two years ahead of my o-" She cut off her own words and asked Rotomdex, who wasn't completely activated until after the day we got the information on the personal trial, what today's date was.

"It's Thursday, November 21, 2019-roto!" A smiley face went on his screen, then suddenly changed to a confused one. "Is something wrong-roto?"

Yuki was already half way to the sink, before Rotom asked his question. Placing her plate down, she responded, "No, everything's ok."

_'Are you sure, Onēsan?'_ My Riolu asked, lifting his head up from his bowl of Pokemon food. _He was always so concerned for Yuki._

"Yeah, I'm sure." She walked towards the front door and opened it. "I'm gonna go for a little walk."

To everyone's surprise, Yuki shut the door before my Greninja OR Professor Kukui's Lucario could go with her. The two rushed after her, knowing full well that her fears could easily be sparked.

_'Onēsan is not OK.'_ Riolu told me. _'Her Aura suddenly seemed so sad...'_

** *End of Flashback* **

* * *

Thinking back about it now, that's when she changed. When she asked about the date... I wonder if she's been upset about us being ahead of her. No, that makes no sense what-so-ever! Right now, I just don't understand why she's so upset...

Maybe if I think a bit more, I can piece it together... but thinking isn't my strong point. Doing things on the fly is.

 **"AHH, I WISH SOMEONE WOUL JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"** I screamed from the loft, clearly expressing how annoyed this made me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Yuki here. Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be one part, but for how personally important it was to me, I felt like I had to get something up today. For those who have actually been reading all the chapters (from beginning of book 1 to now, as I can only assume all of you are since nothing would make full sense without doing so...) you should remember a Chapter within book 2 called 'Wholesome Memories.'
> 
> Book 2, Chapter 4.1: Wholesome Memories was a chapter that touched a real life event that happened to me regarding how Pokemon helped my actual life. I'll tell you right now that this chapter actually builds off that topic. For that reason, I will NOT tolerate any negativity from the comments regarding what is happening within the chapter.
> 
> If you actually READ that chapter, you should understand why. (Thankfully, everyone has been kind so far, since ya know... I actually allow comments to freely appear here without looking at them first. I only do that, because I don't like seeing stories filled with troll hate...) c':
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story so far. To be honest, this entire story has basically become my way of expressing my life, issues, etc. (Of course, in the most vague way possible... I don't add anything other people don't already know.) Pokemon has helped me a huge amount in my life, alongside how when I originally created Yuki, she was actually there to help me become ME again. (I felt like I lost a lot of myself at some point, so I felt like if I imagined myself AS myself, but with a different name and looks, I could become me again. It worked, by the way.)
> 
> Anyway, I actually hope to finish the full Chapter 6 within the next couple of days, for personal reasons... but we'll see. c':
> 
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!
> 
> ~.~.~
> 
> OH, just for a translation note: Onēsan means 'Older Sister' in Japanese. Ima have Ash's Riolu call Yuki that, because... well... it's cute! ^v^
> 
> Also, YES: I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT ROTOM FOR A BIT. Sorry. C':


	9. Chapter 6.1: Find Me within the Memories (A Thanksgiving Special - Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Yuki's POV.

It's been about a week since I found out what year it was in this world. I was very surprised to find out that Ash's Alolan journey actually began in 2019, despite that's when it ended in my world. In fact, three days after the dinner would be when Ash meets Goh for the first time on top of a Lugia...

Every day since then, all I've felt was pain inside my heart. I remembered what happened back in my world in 2019, which no matter how much time passes, I will never fully get over my regrets...

Yes, I'm talking about my Grandma. I know I told Ash the basics before, but like most people, I don't think he caught onto what the connection of the conversation at dinner and the date. If you want to know what the connection is... it's simple really: Thanksgiving in 2019 was the first Thanksgiving without her.

Also, it's a bit sad, but in 2018, our Thanksgiving together... ended very badly. I had a major feeling that it was going to be one of the last times I could spend time with her (which surprisingly... was the 2nd to last time I saw her.) She was spending the holiday in our family's new Apartment building. For some reason, my parents kept angering me. Sure, we didn't get along back then, but I told them 3 times on Thanksgiving what angered me (and each time, they repeated the same action that angered me.) I was only up for about 6 hours at this point and felt very drained... which my parents caught onto. They suggested I take a nap, which I only agreed to if they woke me up for dinner.

...I should of known back then that they would get caught up in some sort of crap and forget about their promise. I woke up three hours AFTER dinner had finished. It hurt so much... I cried so much... I even got angry, because they blamed ME for falling asleep and not waking up. (To this day, I question why I ended up listening to them... stuff like this ALWAYS HAPPENED BACK THEN. Maybe I had minor hope that because this involved my grandma, they would actually keep their word. What a fool I was...)

* * *

Looking up at Alola's starry sky, I sit on a log near the Ruins of Conflict at 3AM, getting out of my deep thoughts. (It's Wednesday, by the way.) I feel a wild Buneary hop onto my lap, which I'm too emotionally drained to feel anything. It looks up to me, tilting it's head without a sound. I could just tell what it wants to ask, though.

"I'll be ok." I stress a smile, easily forced. "I'm just waiting for Koko to come get me."

_'Koko?'_ The wild Buneary asks me, looking a bit confused.

"Oh, I meant Tapu Koko. He said I should come here tonight, because he has something he wanted to show me." I begin to rub the head of the wild Buneary, which it smiles in delight for the gesture. "I don't know why, though. Not even the slightest clue..."

As I finished speaking, Tapu Koko appeared in front of me from his blinding speed. Again, too emotionally drained to feel anything.

_'Hello again, Yuki.'_ The Island Deity said to me. _'Thank you for coming out here in the middle of the night.'_

I stood up from the log I was seated on, picking up the wild Buneary and placing it down next to me before I fully stood up. "Don't worry about it, Koko." My smile was very forced at this point. _I can only assume Melemele Island's guardian noticed, but didn't comment on it. I did get a smile in return, though._

_'I have something I would like to show you, but it's not on this island.'_ The electric/fairy-type turns it's back to Yuki and floats down. _'Will you allow me to carry you to the location?'_

I just nod, not sure where Tapu Koko wishes to take me, but if I'm gonna be honest, a change of scenery would do me some good anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Yuki here!
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving~! I know I did, which makes me much happier then you can imagine.
> 
> I thought I would let you all know that this chapter also included real life events that revolved around my grandma. Now, I no longer feel the way I expressed, but... I can still feel annoyed here and there. (I won't ever forgive them, but I won't let the memories keep me down, either.) You don't need to forgive someone to be able to get along and care about said someone. c;
> 
> Now, I should let you know that there will be ONE MORE PART to this chapter. Also... I've gotten major writers block. For me, I know all the key points to the story, but it's VERY HARD to get from Point A to Point B, ya know?
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully come out within the next 7 days (on Wattpad), but who knows... (Wattpad sometimes gets updated days in advance, not hours...)


	10. Storied Updates on Archive of our Own DISCONTINUED

Hello everyone. I am adding this chapter to all stories I've been working on to let you all know that I'm no longer uploading chapters to stories on this website. I have decided to move exclusively over to Wattpad.

This story in-particular has already had multiple chapters uploaded to Wattpad (under the user GreninjaGirlYuki, who is me.) If you would like to continue reading, please head over to Wattpad. Thank you :)


End file.
